1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to production control technologies, and more particularly to a flux spraying system and method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Flux spraying technologies are widely and commonly employed in production of electronic devices. Traditional flux machines spray flux onto printed circuit boards (PCBs) by use of a fixture with a plurality of openings corresponding to target areas on the PCBs. Generally, flux sprayers of the flux machines coat the entire surface of the fixture so as to ensure that the target areas on the PCBs are fully sprayed with flux through the openings in the fixture, which results in a waste of flux material.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.